Survivor
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: after Cole visited his sister him and Zane took a small plane that crashed into the amazon rain forest. Warning: death, blood, gore, and a little cannibalism. No flames please
1. crash

I sat at Cole's coach reading a book when he came in and set down two canned cola's on the coffee table in front of me. He had asked me to come over a week before Christmas. His dad was away for business and my dad had passed away a few mounts ago, so we were alone. Jay had went with his parents and Kai and Nya were visiting an old friend. So we were left alone.

"Thanks for doing this for me Zane" Cole said sitting in his fathers recliner and opening the soda making a hissing sound. I grabbed the soda and opened it.

"No problem Cole" I said returning to my book, it was about a woman surviving hurricane Katrina. I took a swig before he continued.

"Here's the thing though" he said. "I got these" he pulled out two tickets, I set down my book.

"What are those?" I asked.

"These are plane tickets" he said.

"I was going to go with my dad but he had a call and couldn't make it" he said sadly

"Where do they go?" I asked.

"They go to South America" he said smiling.

"Why South America?" I asked

"That's where my sister is, I would like to visit her" he said. I never knew he had a sister.

"Do you want to go" he asked.

"Yes, that would be cool" I said. He smiled and passed me the ticket.

"We leave tomorrow"

* * *

"Zane are you coming" he yelled outside the room I picked up my suitcase and started to drag it down the stairs I just had a pack of cloths for two days and the book. I followed Cole out to the yellow taxi.

"Here we go" he said nervously. I looked over and saw his uneasy look on his face.

"What's the matter" I asked.

"What _**fake laugh **_there's no problem" he said. I smiled obviously knowing he was lying.

"Cole I am a robot I can sense when you are lying to me" he sighed as we approached the airport.

"Me and my sister didn't always get along" he said.

"I think she forgave you if she is going to let us stay at her house for Christmas"

"Well..." he said trailing off. "I didn't quite tell her" he said chuckling. Well, this will be interesting.

* * *

We sat in the large plane reading a book I wanted to finish at his house. The plane was filled with murmurs and cell phone noises until the loudspeaker went on.

"We are about to take off if everyone could fasten there seatbelts we will be ready for take off" I took the seatbelt and put it on.

* * *

We walked up to the small hub she was probably lived in. I carried the suitcases as I trailed behind a nervous Cole who insisted that we should go back. He knocked on the door while I stood a few feet behind them. A few minutes later a girl answered the door. She had long black hair, brown eyes, a black shirt on, and a khaki shirt.

"Cole" she had an African accent

"Hello, Caroline" he said.

"Cole... I missed you" she said hugging him. He smiled in relief and let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh this is Zane" He said motioning to me. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Nice to meet you Caroline" I said shaking her hand.

"Please come in" she said, we walked into her small hub that had three rooms and one bathroom. She had her room, a guest room, and a kitchen. It was still a nice visit.

* * *

We got closer to the airport ready to go home. Cole was smiling relieved him and his sister are still close.

"Thank you for inviting me Cole it has been fun" I said.

"It is my pleasure, you helped me relax in front of my sister" he said.

"I am glad you and your sister are still close" all of a sudden the cab stopped in front of the air port. I got out of the cab and grabbed my suit case.

"So, which plane are we on?" I asked

"About that" I looked back a little pissed off. "We have her" he said pointing to a small plane.

"What"

"I didn't have money for another big plane ticket, so I got us a little one." I felt uneasy about our little plane but trusted Cole. We gave the pilot our tickets and boarded the small plane.

We sat in the back where there was only four seats. I sat on one side while Cole sat on the other side of me.

"Were ready to take off boys" he said over the loud speaker. I took the bucked and stuck it in the hole.

"I'm a little nervous" I admitted

"Don't worry it's 100% safe" he said reassuring me. I gripped my arm rests as I heard the engine's start to roar. I decided to get my mind off by reading.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since we had been flying. The thickness in the clouds had increased, scaring me. Cole was slowly falling asleep next to me on his had. I looked out the window and saw that were unusually close to the ground. Only a second later I looked forward and saw a mountain and we were heading right towards it.

I felt the abrupt stop as we crashed into the side of the cliff, everything went silent as I saw everything flash by me. The plane's nose went towards the ground until it all went black.

**Cole**

I opened my eyes and looked around at the wreckage. There were sparks flying in every direction and gas leaking out of the top of the plane soaking me and Zane. I slowly got up and looked over to see Zane unconscious. I slowly walked over and shook Zane trying to get him to wake up.

"Zane wake up the plane could blow" I said. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain.

"Cole" he said.

"No time" I said helping him to his feet. I saw that the front was torn off so I stumbled out of the plane. I made sure we got as far away from the plane as possible until I collapsed from exhaustion. Zane started to stand up and walk over to a tree and sat next to it.

"Cole what happened" he asked.

"I think we crashed."


	2. fire

I shook rapidly while the cold rain ran down on us. Luckily the rain had washed away the fuel oil and showed our wounds. Zane's face had been torn off and it looked like his iron arm had been dislocated. He had a few scratches around his body that were lightly bleeding.

I on the other hand had a deep gash on the top of my head making me go in between consciousness. Along with Zane I had many scratches throughout my body. We were both sitting against a set of trees across from each other. Zane's eyes were closed scaring me.

"Zane" I said. He didn't answer. "Zane! Zane! Wake up!" I said. He turned his head and slowly opened his eyes and turned towards me.

"C-Cole" he said quietly.

"Are you alive" I asked. I won a small smile.

"A little, I need to relocate my arm" he said chuckling. I stood up and walked over to Zane and picked up his limp arm.

"This is going to hurt" I said jamming the arm into the small hole, I repeated this for three times before he could actually move it again, I knew he had some internal bleeding.

"How does that feel" I asked.

"Better" he said quietly before he drifted off into sleep again. I studied the area around us, there were trees covering the sunlight, lots of mosquito's, and the sound of birds filled the forest.

"We need to find shelter" he said shivering madly I nodded. Maybe the plane could be a good shelter. I walked over to Zane and helped him up.

"How far away is it" he asked.

"Not to far, I would think" we started to walk when I felt the feeling of being watched. I could hear the howling of a spider monkey in the distance before it was interrupted with a cry of pain. The animals.

I knew there were snakes, Scorpions, piranhas, caimans, anaconda's, Jaguars, monkeys, and poison dart frogs. If the animals won't kill us first the weather will, it rains half the time... It's a very cold rain. I looked down the hill and saw the plane, destroyed.

I led Zane down there and set him in the back of the plane where the back had been torn off and left a small opening to keep the rain off. I jumped into the other part and sat down next to him.

"What the hell is that smell" I asked. I looked towards the front of the plane and saw the pilot, he was a husky man with a now a gross light colored grey color. There was a trickle of blood coming out his mouth and his eyes were going back in his head.

That night was hard and I didn't even think I got any sleep, I was kept up by the noises and the possibilities and my mind racing with thoughts on our food water and basic needs. I had fallen asleep at sunrise while I laid against the side of the inside of the plane.

When I woke up I saw Zane scraping rocks against each other with a pile of sticks under it.

"Hey Zane feeling better" I asked he looked up and smiled.

"Yes, I am trying to make a fire for warmth" he said. I walked over to him and crouch next to him, he scraped the rocks together once more making a small flame in the middle of the pit.

"Yes!" he said he cupped his hands around the fire and started to blow on it making it bigger.

"What should we do for food" I asked.

"Well I figured out that the river about a mile from here is freshwater so we can boil it... There are many mammals in the forest along with fish, but we naturally need a knife or a net" Zane said.

"Do you think they have a survival pack in the plane" I asked.

"You can check" he said before blowing on the fire again. I got up and climbed into the plane and started to go through the inside when I saw a latch on the floor. I wrapped my finger around it and pulled it up revealing an orange bag. I thanked god and ran out of the ship.

"Zane look" I said holding up the bag he smiled before I set it down and zipped it open. It had one bottle of water, three cans of fruit, a whistle, a small radio, one flashlight, a first aid kit that has gloves, sterile dressings, soap, antibiotic ointment, bandages, eye wash, and a thermometer. And finally a small knife, just what we needed. I gave a relieving sigh before I realized something at the bottom... a manual.


End file.
